1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayered buildup printed wiring board, and a method for manufacturing such a printed wiring board.
2. Description of Background Art
As for a multilayer wiring board in which insulating layers are built up on a core substrate, JP 2008-258335 A describes a structure in which a glass cloth is arranged more on an outer side than in a center position of an insulating layer in a thickness direction, and an amount of resin under the glass cloth is increased to fill a gap between conductive layers which are inner layers. In JP 2008-258335 A, the glass cloth in each insulating layer is arranged to be shifted from the center position. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.